tycoon_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Street Racer
As a Street Racer , you can compete against other players times on community-made race courses. Information Legend Race Types Race Information An example race start showing various details about the race Name: The name of the race course, given by the author when creating it. Author: The author (or creator) of the course has their name shown at the start line. Personal Best: This shows your personal best time for this race course, and the vehicle you used at the time. World Record: This displays the current fastest time set for the course and the name of the user that achieved it. Classes: There are a couple of different classes that each race course can cater to. You are unable to use vehicles that are not in those classes. Some classes may contain multiple types of vehicles, here are some of them: Race HUD The Race HUD shows you information about the current race you’re in. = Creating racecourses = You can create your own custom courses with the in-game Race Builder tool. Note that courses have to be reviewed before being added for public use. There is also a non-refundable fee of $25,000,000 to submit a course for review. Your course is not guaranteed to be verified. How to access the Race Builder Access the Race Builder by typing /race_builder menu into the chat. Note: This tool is only available on Server 5. Menu Description There are a lot of options in the Race Builder, here’s a summary of each one: Requirements For your course to be verified after you publish it, it should at least adhere to some of these guidelines: # Give the course a proper name! #:a. The course name cannot contain special characters. #::- It can only contain letters (a-z, A-Z), numbers (0-9), dashes (-), parentheses (,) and spaces ( ). #:b. Do not include your name in the course name. # Lay out the checkpoints in a proper fashion #:a. Proper checkpoint layout means the player knows where the course is taking them in advance. #:b. Do not spam checkpoints. #:c. Players should be able to always see the next checkpoint from the previous. #:d. The Start line should be laid out in a way so the player knows which way the course goes from the start. # The course should not go into territory where the racers are an obstruction to players doing jobs (Such as airports, runways, sellers/buyers, etc..) #:a. Airports are totally off limits. #:b. Other high-traffic job areas are also off limits. # Make sure the course is fun or challenging in a good way. # Do not copy existing courses. #:a. Reversed courses are OK, as they bring a different set of challenges from the original. # When creating a race, don’t place the starting line on an existing one. #:a. Just don’t. # You are not eligible for a refund after publishing a course. #:a. You can request a course to be removed. #::- You do not receive a refund for this. #:b. Your course is not guaranteed to be verified. #::- You do not receive a refund if the course is not verified. #:c. We reserve the right to remove your course even after being verified. #::- You do not receive a refund for this. Category:Jobs __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__